


Matter of honor

by melitta4ever



Series: honor [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Victim Blaming, Watersports, forced to watch/join a non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spnkink-meme promt: Jensen’s parents are out of town for the week. They’ve asked Jared, their neighbor and babysitter, to come by every night and check on Jensen, make sure he gets dinner etc. One afternoon, Jensen is sitting alone in his room watching TV and dozes off. When he wakes, he hears a noise downstairs and, thinking Jared’s come by early, goes down to greet him but finds a group of burglars instead. The men decide to have some fun with Jensen for the rest of the evening, and when Jared shows up they jump him, tie him up and gag him so he can’t call for help, and then make him watch as they take turns beating, raping and humiliating Jensen. And then they decide to make Jared rape Jensen himself, making fun of him when he begs them not to make him, to do anything but that, to just let Jensen go. In the end no amount of begging stops them from forcing him to do it. Whether it ends there or shows what happens to Jensen and Jared’s relationship afterwards is up to the author, but I’d really like to see the direct aftermath while they’re still alone together. Jensen should be 13-15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transfer from LJ, published on Nov'13.  
> Please see the tags/warnings/summary.

It was a big deal when the new doctor arrived the town; probably the biggest thing since the drought that killed more than half of the town long before Jensen was born. There was no talk between the town folk other than Doctor P. for a long while; whether waiting in the line to gather water from the town’s well or in the temple waiting for high priest… old women, young omegas, bossy alphas, they all had something to say. There was pretty crazy stuff there too, like he was actually the prince and was hiding here. Even though Nana-Betty swear on it, nobody believed that! But he was tall and big and not-mated (even though way passed his twenty years): prime gossip material. At first, everybody assumed that he was one of the jealous types and kept his mate(s?) at home away from everybody’s eyes. The whole town was dying with curiosity; mated with such a successful and strong and handsome and rich alpha… This mate sure as hell must be the most beautiful beta or omega this town had ever seen. Some even said that, such beauty would create blood feud in the town, so it was really wise of the doctor not to show his mate anyone.

However, a week after his arrival, the mukhtar of the town asked Jensen’s mother to help the new doctor with the housework. It was when Jensen and everyone else in the town learnt that the doctor had no one. All alone. That information created a race between the important families of the town. The families tried their hardest to invite the doctor for dinner to show how proper and skilled their available betas and omegas were. That competition took about a month or so, until they realized that Dr. P did not show any preference for anyone. Of course, this new information brought a new wave of gossip. Some said the doctor was actually a priest and sworn his life to God. Some said he was actually in love with someone who either died horribly or got married with someone else or never returned his love (the last one did not have many believers, who wouldn’t love the most handsome doctor!).

Luckily (or actually not luckily at all) Jensen did not need to think of any of these. Even if the doctor walked down the town square and announced that he was willing to mate someone right now, Jensen could not be considered a potential mate for such an alpha. He was living with his mother who somehow managed to marry off both of Jensen’s beta sisters after they lost their father. No young alpha would take a fatherless omega as their first mate. Also, the dowry he could offer was not beyond his own clothes and the bedding his mother prepared. Nowhere enough to offer to the doctor’s servant, let alone the doctor himself. So, Jensen did not care the gossip; he went to the doctor’s house once a week with his mother to clean the house, wash the laundry and cook for a week. It did not mean that he did not like to watch the doctor, ‘call me Jay’; whenever he could manage to slack from the housework and evade from his mother’s watchful eyes.

“Jen! For the love of all holly! Do you want to be a town’s whore?! If anyone sees you staring at an alpha, what do you think they will say? Then, no one would accept you as even a forth mate.”

As if Jensen had not heard these words more than enough for a lifetime. ‘ _I am already a widow Jensen, do not bring a shame on us._ ’ ‘ _No father, no brother; without an alpha to protect your honor, you should not raise your eyes from the ground._ ’ ‘ _Do you want the alphas to think you are asking for it? DO YOU?!_ ’ ‘ _I pray that you reach your heat without delay so that I could marry you off to Lame-Tom before he dies_ ’ “ _I wish you born a beta so that I could send you to monastery and be free of the worry._ ’

Yeah, well. He was going to end up being married to an old alpha who could barely satisfy his heats. And it was not like that he was going to be able to watch more handsome alphas later. Whatever he could manage now was it.

Do not get him wrong, the doctor was not only a pretty face or body. Oh, Jensen once saw him swimming in the river. Pure luck! It was even his mom’s idea that Jensen should go and pick up some berries. He was cursing his life and the thorns of the berries when he saw Dr. P. He was gorgeous. His long hair –an alpha with long hair!- was all wet and stuck to his neck and was laughing at something mukhtar’s sons said. Jensen just squatted even lower, hiding in the bushes and watched him swim. He remembered how suddenly wet his underwear had become and gotten scared that he was going into heat. When he mentioned his wetness to his mother, she only laughed and said that when he was in heat it was not going to be just a drop.

Oh, yeah, the doctor. So, Jensen would be the first one to confess how handsome the doctor is, especially when he was laughing. However, he was unbelievably kind too. He always greeted Jensen and his mother as if they were respectable people. He sometimes asked Jensen questions, about the food he was cooking or the grove near the town. He also thanked after every job even though he was paying them plenty. Jensen had heard how much the mukhtar had suggested, but the doctor was giving almost ten times more! He also gave some medicine for Jensen’s mother when she had hurt her feet while working at the mukhtar’s farm. For free! The doctor was probably the nicest person Jensen had ever meet, that included his own family.

Jensen’s mom said, Dr. P was from the city and city folk’s customs were different. But Jensen did not believe her because she had also said that probably the doctor did not know their status in the town yet and that’s way he was being so nice to them. It was not the case though. Even after working for him three months, Dr. P –Jensen mom beat the crap out of him when she had heard Jensen calling him Jay- not once treated them differently. He even gave them presents for the holidays. Jensen got the most beautiful shoes he had ever worn, and his mom got a thick and soft wool shawl. And then, even she could not find a word to say against the doctor, but Jensen suspects it was because she was busy crying. Of course his mom did not let Jensen to wear his shoes and asked him to save them. For what, Jensen did not know. It was not like they were invited to weddings or parties. No one would like to get hit by a widow’s bad luck for their happy days. The only thing they were invited was funerals and Jensen for sure was not allowed there being so young.

Three months after the doctor arrived, the things somewhat came to a new normal in the town. If it was not Wednesday, Jensen would go to one of the farms around the town with his mom and would work until his back broke. If it was Wednesday, they would go to the doctor’s house to clean and cook (and pray that the doctor would arrive early so that he would chat a little, but this was only him, not his mom). Even the gossip lessened in three months. Time to time someone blamed another for faking illness just to see the doctor; they yelled and fought until one of the nanas would come and separate them. It was fun and everyone enjoyed watching it.

And one day, they got the news that Jensen’s oldest sister was going to give birth. It was probably the happiest day of Jensen’s mother’s life. Jensen knew the deal. When his sister got married, no one had expected her to get pregnant from such an old alpha. But now, with a child –especially if it was an alpha- her position would be much better than before. Now, she could even claim inheritance would she lost her husband. So it was not a surprise that Jensen mother wanted to go there and be present during labor. She wanted to be on her son-in-law’s good grace, maybe even receive presents in case the baby was an alpha-boy. However, the trip was costly for their poor family. She had to beg money from their neighbors to collect enough for the round-trip fare. She was hoping to pay back with the gifts she would receive, but just in case, she arranged that Jensen would work while she was away. She asked their neighbor to check on Jensen, just to be safe even though Jensen reminded her that he was almost 14.

At first, it did not matter for Jensen. He loved being alone, not being yelled at constantly. After coming back from the farm work, not doing anything but laying down was just awesome. However, after the second day, he realized how some young alphas were looking at him. It caused him such a scare that Jensen wanted to apologize his mother if it was similar fear she felt every time Jensen did something he was not supposed to. The second night, he not just locked the doors but put the chairs in front just to be safe and told himself it was just the wind hitting the shutters. The third day, Tuesday, Jensen made sure he was looking right in front of his toes when going to the farm and he barely saved himself running into mukhtar’s son, Roddy.

“What’s the hurry, Jen?”

Jensen did not need to see it to feel how sleazy the alpha was grinning. He now could see other feet around, not surprising since Roddy was always with Tim and Shabby Dick.

“Nana-Jamie waits for me. Gotta be there before she runs the water.” He answered, just as his mother taught, not raising his eyes and being utterly respectful.

“You don’t lie to me, right Jen? You know lying is a sin.”

“I swear she waits for me. She’ll give me a beating if I’m late.”

Roddy did not answer right away but leaned forward. Jensen could hear him sniffing around and could not help his heart to go crazy with inexplicable fear. The alpha then whispered to his ear:

“You smell so ripe, Jen. Are you sure you’re not in heat?”

Jensen could not find his voice, only shook his head.

“Oh, well. I like the image of you being spanked, but maybe not today.”

Jensen managed to whisper some kind of goodbye and started to run but not before Roddy or another one from his gang got a pinch from his ass.

When he arrived Nana-Jamie’s house, he was all red and out of breath from running but still got yelled at for being late. Thank god, Nana-Jamie was understanding and did not oppose to Jensen returning home before dark so that he could evade Roddy and his friends.

<><><>

It was Wednesday and Jensen was supposed to go to the doctor’s house. His mom cautioned him several times that he should wait until the young alpha leaves before going in to his house. A young omega like Jensen alone in a house with an alpha… a golden invitation for a wildfire of gossip. So, Jensen waited until the sun was high up and he was sure that the doctor was already at his work-place at the town saloon. When he arrived the doctor’s house he even stopped and knocked the door of the neighbor to ask if the doctor left already. Just to make sure that the town folk knew he arrived there after the alpha left.

After that, it was work as usual. Since his mother was not around and he had to leave before the doctor came home, he needed to hurry and maybe even skip lunch. He started with building the fire and preparing the food. By the time he put the dishes onto the fire, he already got enough hot water for the laundry and cleaning. When he entered the bedroom –his mom had never allowed him in before- the powerful scent of the alpha hit him. Jensen felt he was getting a little wet again, something that kept happening more often lately. The desire to get into the bed and roll in the scent of the alpha was almost too powerful to resist. If he was not 100% sure that the doctor would find out him being in his bed, he probably would not resist at all. Before he could do something tremendously stupid, he collected the bed covers and dirty laundry and walk out of the room.

He was at the back yard; but not somewhere he could be seen from the street, as his mom reminded about thousand times. ‘ _You don’t want people thinking you’re sending an invitation to the alphas. Stay out of sight when you’re doing laundry.’_ He could not do the laundry with his street clothes and Jensen knew what anyone would think if they saw him in his underclothes in an alpha’s backyard. He was done with the most of the laundry when he thought he heard something. Was that doctor? Did he arrived early? Equal amount of fear and hope filled him. On one hand he felt absolutely ashamed of being seen in his white, wet under-clothes. On the other, he couldn’t help but feel aroused of the alpha catching him like that.

He waited for a moment but then his mother’s voice in his head became too strong and he walked silently in the house to find his over-clothes. He saw Roddy as soon as he enter the house.

“Wow! Such a nice view you chose to welcome us.”

Before he could answer, Jensen felt someone else closed the door behind him.

“I… I…”

“Don’t fret, pretty. I know who you are.”

“Is doctor back?” Jensen finally found his voice. He was too aware that the alphas were eating him with their eyes and tried to step towards his clothes.

“You too? Of course. Like all the stupid cows in this town, you’re after his knot.”

The words were vile enough to scare Jensen but it was nothing compared to the look at the alphas’ faces. It was something mixed with lust and disgust and Jensen felt his blood run cold. In his fantasies where he by mistake be seen by an alpha in not-so-proper situation, he had never felt fear. But this was reality, the alphas were not looking at him admiringly or lovingly like in his day-dreams. Everything in this situation was different than what he had thought he would feel.

“No… Roddy, sir… I just do the laundry.” Jensen knew what these alphas were up to, but that small hope inside him forced him to continue. “I can come for cleaning later if… if you wanted to meet with the doctor.” He got some laugh instead of an answer and Jensen wanted to believe that he could run. “I’ll be out in a second.”

However, before he could leave even the kitchen, one of the alphas lifted him up.

“Not so fast, little omega. Not so fast.”

Jensen wanted to scream and fight. However, he could not control his voice or body. He was shaking as if he just bathed with cold water and even though his mouth was open, he could not fill his lungs with air. He knew they were carrying him, he knew it was going to be bad. But he could not make his body fight or run.

“There we go.” It was Roddy again. “No one could hear you here, and we can play as long as we want.”

Jensen realized he was already crying but seeing that he was in the basement, locked with three alphas opened the way to full blown sobbing.

“Please… Please…”

“Look at him, boys… already begging.” Tim responded with a grin.

“Don’t worry, Jenny. We will take a good care of you.”

As soon as the hands let him free, Jensen squeezed himself into a tight ball right at the corner. Somewhere in his brain something told him that it was futile, but he could not help but hope. He hugged his legs under his knees, like he used to do when both of his sisters play tickling with him. Maybe, this would work again. If he could hold himself tight enough, they could not take of his pants and could not…

“What is that? Are you a dung bug?”

Jensen could not say who was talking. He just pushed himself to the corner, his back secured to the wall.

“Look at him, boys. Now he’s playing coy. But Jenny! You greeted us in your under-clothes. You should know that if you come onto us in whites-“

“In wet whites.” Someone else corrected.

“Oh, yes. You know Jenny, those white pants was shoving everything so clearly when you stopped right in front of the back door.”

“With the sun hitting on the back. Don’t tell us now that it was not intentional. You omegas always want to catch our attention.”

Someone pulled Jensen pretty harshly.

“Come on, I wanna see you!” The alpha yelled. But Jensen was not gonna let go. He could not.

Shabby Dick shook him couple of times. When he saw that the omega was not going to let go, he slapped him right on the face. Before Jensen could even comprehend the pain of the first one, he was hit with a second slap --backhand. See, Jensen had gotten his share of whacking from his mom over the time. However, he had never experienced such pain by a single slap. His cheeks were numb at the beginning, the only thing he could feel was the headache. As if it was his brain that got hit, not his face. But the numbness left in a matter of seconds, and his whole face started throbbing. He tasted blood but did not know if it was because of the slap or he bit his own cheeks.

It was only after then, he realized that when he was busy with disorientation and pain, he somehow let go of his arms. Someone was taking off his shirt.

“Nooooo. Noooo!” This could not be happening. Not happening.

“Hold him boys.” Roddy ordered.

Jensen felt strong hands holding his arms and legs. Tightly. Roddy sat down on his thighs. Jensen could feel the alpha’s hardened dick under his expensive clothes.

“Now, now, Jenny. We don’t wanna play catch. We wanna play with you, baby.” He bent over and inhaled exaggeratedly. “You smell so good, Jenny. It’s sweet as seen.”

“Come on, Roddy. I don’t wanna read poetry.” Shabby Dick cut in. “After all this, I wanna wet my knot before someone comes in.”

“Fuck off! If all you wanted to wet your knot, just go to the brothel. This is prime, young omega. I wanna enjoy it.”

“Yeah? Then I wanna get the first fuck.” When he saw Roddy’s face crumbling with disgust, Dick continued. “Choose, man. In case the doctor comes early, don’t wanna just watch you talking dirty to the boy.”

“Whatever, after the first fuck, I’ll play.”

“I won’t complain then. I swear. I just… Can’t wait man…”

The alphas cackled.

“OK, then.” Roddy took out a knife and started cutting Jensen’s shirt. “Fuck! He is so fucking pale.”

Jensen was crying and begging but he now knew that there was nothing he could do to escape from this. Nothing. He felt the blade’s tip scrapping over his skin, but not deep enough to bleed. He wanted it to bleed. They may get scared and leave him, maybe? By the time Roddy cleared his pants and drawers, Jensen’s voice turned hoarse, inaudible mumbles.

“Turn him, turn him.” Roddy, ordered.

The alphas manhandled him easily even though Jensen tried his best to struggle. It was as if he was shackled, impossible to get free. They just turned him, and pressed his face to the dirty floor. Someone, probably Roddy, pulled his hips up. Jensen had dreamt about this position. His first time. Obviously not with Roddy, but lately with Dr. P or sometimes with a faceless alpha, always his alpha, always with love. He had even imitate the position when he was all alone in the dark, inside his bed, shaking his hips suggestively, imagining how inviting it would be for his mate. Now though… he wanted to throw up. He was scared and hurt and ashamed.

Rough fingers found his asshole. His body tried his last effort to tighten up to protect the unwanted visitors. But the alphas were not going to let go. Jensen heard someone spat on him, more than once.

“How fucking dry he is!”

“He’s a tease; he’ll juice up in no time. You’re gonna love it Jenny. A cockslut like you.”

The alpha holding his hands were pressing too hard now. Probably he wanted to see the action and got carried away. Jensen felt his bones were almost crushing under the guy. But none of the pain saved him from feeling the persistent fingers entering him. He cried for his mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Although he knew it was useless, Jensen could not stop begging. He begged to the alphas, to the god, to the beautiful angels that were supposed to protect omegas. To the patron saint of the omegas. The alphas were not gonna listen, the god and the angels were probably too busy and Jensen knew his daydreams of certain alpha had already erased him from the Saint Agnesse’s list. No one responded. Well, actually the alphas responded but not at all the way Jensen had hoped.

“Louder, Jenny. I wanna hear you!”

The finger in him was too dry; catching on his rim, hurting him in ways that he had never thought a single finger could. Roddy finally realize that too, and spat on his ass.

“Fucking stubborn omega.” He spat one more time. “I should just fuck you dry to teach you a lesson. Lucky for you, I don’t enjoy blood… at the beginning.”

“You’ll get wet eventually, baby.” Shabby Dick kindly reminded him. “You just cause more pain for yourself.”

Tim’s patience was low though. He just asked Roddy to fuck him already.

“How long you’re gonna play with him. He’s an omega for fuck’s sake, made for this. Just get on with it!”

Roddy replied with some swear words but pulled out his fingers and replaced them with something incredibly larger. Jensen knew that it was Roddy’s cock. It was big, hard but not sharp like fingers. There was no way that it would just fit in there, no way. However, Roddy just spat one more time and that was it. He was pushing with such a force that Jensen was sure it was gonna tear something. And suddenly, with a pain he had never experienced before, that monster pushed in. Jensen screamed and screamed until his throat hurt and his voice was lost. Roddy’s cock kept pushing in and in and it didn’t stop and there was no way, no way Jensen could live through this.

“Fuckkk!” Roddy too screamed, but his was not from pain. “Sooo fucking, tight. Like a fucking vise.”

Jensen could feel the alpha’s balls on his own now. The guy was resting, all the way in. He slowly pulled out, long and torturous. The dry channel was clinging to the dick, painfully trying to suck it back. And then he pushed back all the way in, in a quick stroke. The pain in his ass was throbbing with every slight movement of the cock. The pressure in him was too much to handle too. After several dry pull-push, Jensen realized that the alphas was right all along. His asshole gradually became more and more wet and slippery. It did not help the pain Jensen was already in, but it prevented its increase.

And after that, the time kind of lost its meaning. Roddy fucked him long, too long. He was sore and raw with pain, wishing he could pass out.

“Ready, Jenny? Coming.” Roddy’s voice brought him back to his senses only to realize his knot was swelling.

He did not know where he found energy or willpower, but Jensen trashed around to run one more time. But Tim was just there, next to his head, holding him down again, crashing his shoulders under his weight.

“Roddy! No knotting before we all could feel it man. Come on.” He also added.

The knot was a lot larger than the dick in him and still swelling more. It started to catch on the rim but Roddy pulled back with a sigh.

“Hold your horses. I was just playing with the Jenny. Come on whose turn is it?”

Jensen tried once more but Tim did not let go until another alpha –must be Shabby Dick- took Roddy’s place.

“Can’t believe how tight he fucking is after the whumping you gave him.”

Shabby Dick held his hips tight, so tight that Jensen was sure there will be bruises in all ten finger’s shape, and he started going in town. The speed and the force was too much for Jensen to control and he found himself moving with the each push-and-pull.

“Do we have to wait to use his mouth?” Tim asked, his fingers playing in Jensen’s hair.

“Dude! That’s the agreement, first-round is one-by-one.”

Jensen cursed his ears that he could still hear. So, there would be more of these. How was he supposed to survive this? Shabby Dick, then, changed his position, pushed Jensen’s hips down and laid down on him. The alpha was big and heavy and it was almost too hard to breath under his weight.

“Don’t kill him, Shabby.” Tim warned.

“Nah, the bitch is sturdy enough. Don’t worry.” Shabby Dick’s mouth was next to his ears. His warm breath tickled his ears, left him shudders. “You like that don’t you, baby. You want it intimate like this.” The alpha groaned, his hips were rolling, grinding his cock inside Jensen’s ass. “That’s way it took you so long to juice up.” He gave Jensen a very wet kiss on the edge of his jaw. “So fucking tasty.” He nibbled on his cheeks and shoulder while whispering “You know I was watching you while you’re working at dad’s farm. The way you bend to grub… No words to describe your tease… pure sin. I knew you wanted this, you needed a cock in your bitch hole, didn’t you.” He sucked a deep hickey on Jensen’s neck. “Now, you’re gonna get what you need… Maybe even more. And you’re gonna thank us afterwards.” He went on and on and did not stop talking until he was done.

When Tim got a hold on Jensen, the omega had no power in him to fight. He wanted to, but his whole body had become numb after staying under the big alpha for so long and the sensation was coming back to his limbs with painful prickling. Tim manhandled him on his back and fucked him without taking his eyes from his face. He kept quite unlike his friends and only talked to order Jensen to keep his eyes open. Jensen learnt that he was supposed to listen to the alpha when his eyes closed with fatigue. Tim did not repeat himself, instead slapped him hard to make his point.

Jensen realized that since he was the last one to get him, Tim got the right to knot him first. He only realized it after the alpha’s swelling knot kept pushing to his rim. The knot became too big to enter him, or Jensen thought so, but Tim forced it in again, earning himself a loud cry from the omega.

“Milk it!” Tim ordered after his knot stuck in Jensen’s ass.

Jensen wanted to do whatever was that the alpha was asking to save himself from even more pain, but had no idea. He knew that Tim did not mean the way Jensen milked Nana Raina’s goats. He said so, but it only brought him another strong slap.

“Stupid cow!” Tim tried to pull his knot back, only stopped when he heard Jensen’s painful scream.

“Dude! Don’t break him yet.” Someone yelled, but Jensen couldn’t tell who.

After answering the other alpha with bunch of curse-words, Tim looked at Jensen again, a vicious grin on his face. He then fisted Jensen’s limp cock.

“Now, now… I know your first time and all, the pain didn’t let you feel the pleasure.. yet. But you gotta learn how to milk your alpha’s knot, bitch. See, a cock-slut like you can come from this. I know you can. And when coming, you’re gonna milk me so good. Pay attention how, or I’ll do it again every time I need milking.

“Whoa! Roddy, Tim’s gonna make the bitch come.” Shabby Dick exclaimed.

“He’s already hard! Oh, Jenny. You’re a fucking whore, aren’t you? Three alphas are taking you and you just fucking love it.”

Sad part, Jensen knew that it was the truth. His ass was throbbing, his neck was decorated with painful teeth-marks, his lips were bleeding and still, his tiny omega dick managed to raise to the occasion. And he was so close… Already.

“I never saw an omega come before.” Shabby said, his eyes were large as saucers.

“That’s because they usually don’t. I mean, only the whores do, like our Jenny.” Roddy supplied an explanation. His mouth was open as if he was tasting Jensen’s pre-come.

When Jensen shot his clear come in three small spurts, Tim groaned.

“Yeah! Yeah! Do it just like this.. Fuuck!”

Jensen could feel the way his ass was squeezing around Tim’s knot. So, that’s why they called it milking. Jensen could die without knowing this. He wished he had.

<><><>

Even after Tim was done, the reprieve Jensen had been hoping for did not arrive. On the contrary, the alphas were even more reckless with him now. Jensen had learnt what a blow-job was. What a spit-roast meant. He also learnt that deep-throat meant something humiliating and painful. And most importantly that he was a shameless slut who would get wet on almost anything. Even if he did not want to believe the alphas, he could not ignore the fact that his hole was getting wetter and wetter with everything they did to him. Even though, his ass, his jaw, his whole body was in agony, he kept producing more than enough slime to help the alphas to fuck into him.

“Damn, we should have got more beer.” Tim complained.

They kept drinking beer whenever they were not fucking Jensen -sometimes even when they were on it too- but apparently they did not have any more. Jensen hoped that they would leave him now that their beer stock had finished.

“I’ll go and check if he doctor has some.” Someone commented, but Jensen could not see since Tim pushed his cock all the way in his mouth and blocked his view and most of his hearing.

“I’m sure he has some good quality stuff too.” Tim added while pumping his dick in and out of the omega’s throat.

Jensen did not have time to listen what else the alphas were talking about because someone else started to push into his hole again. Even though he now was all wet and slippy, his previous brutal fucking left such bruises that hurt every time something touched him there let alone fucked into him. He gurgled around the mouth-full of pre-come and saliva when he moaned in that sudden pain.

“You like it don’t you, whore?” Tim asked. “I know you do.” He held a fistful of Jensen’s hair to maneuver him more freely. “Fuck… your fucking mouth, man!”

Jensen dimmed the conversation around him again. It was only hurting him more and it was not like the alphas were expecting any answers from him. He decided waiting for one knot at a time was the best he could do. He could not handle the whole situation at the moment.

Suddenly, both of the alphas let him go. Before they knotted him or cumming. It took a few moments for Jensen to realize what was happening around him. And then he saw him, Doctor P. Standing at the door looking right at him, horrified. Jensen only could imagine what the good doctor was thinking. How he had treated Jensen as if he was an honorable member of the society only to find him being a slut to alpha cock. His tears started again without his control. He tried to cover his body as much as he could using his hands even though he knew there was no way to get rid of the evidence of his sinful act.

“What… What are… Jensen?”

“Welcome to the party, Jay.” Roddy greeted the doctor with a smirk. “Sorry we started before you, but he is still fresh and tight.” He clasped Jensen’s hair to raise his head in order to present him to the new coming alpha. “And you cannot believe how wet the slut is. He is begging for it.”

Jensen could not look at the doctor’s eyes. He could not even shake his head to oppose the statement because even if he lied now, doctor soon will see the evidence leaking from his asshole.

“You animals!” Doctor P. roared. “How could you?” Jensen found himself in doctor’s hands. “Are you alright, Jensen? Oh my goodness.” He turned to the alphas, “Leave my house now! Get the fuck out, you bastards!” He dropped his jacket and covered Jensen in it.

“Why are you guys still here? I said get the-“

“We heard you, doc.” Tim explained. “You don’t wanna play with us, townsfolk is too ordinary for you to have fun together?”

“You fucking raped a fucking kid. He is black and blue all over. And you call it having fun?”

“Rape? We didn’t rape him. He was asking for it.” This time it was Roy answering the doctor.

“I am 100% sure it is not the case. Also, even if it was, he is not even 14, without-”

“Come on Roy.” Tim cut the doctor’s words. “The doctor is not gonna believe us if we don’t show him”

After that it was a blur. In one moment, the doctor was in front of Jensen, next he was on the floor and Roy was fighting with Tim.

“What the hell did you do Tim? He’s the fucking doctor. My dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Relax, he’ll wake up soon enough. And if he contribute the fun, he cannot complaint against us.”

“I don’t know.” Shabby Dick too joined the discussion, “I say let’s leave it here.”

“He already saw us, man. Listen to me. If he also fucks the slut, he cannot complain.”

When Jensen understand the alphas’ plan he tried to get up to run. However, too late he realized his legs could no longer carry him as fast as he hoped. He was on the stairs when Tim tackled him down, crushing his already sore body under his almost 200-pounds muscled frame.

“Come on, Jenny. Where are you running like this? Even if you manage to get outside, what do you think going to happen when people see you like this, covered with three different alpha’s cum?”

“The best case scenario, they will send you directly to the brothel.”

“After they too get a taste of you.”

The alphas continued to mock him while Tim carried him by his neck to the corner farthest from the stairs. Jensen saw that Roddy and Shabby Dick tied up the doctor, after removing his pants as Tim suggested.

“Just watch him, Jenny. Your too good to be true doctor will get a pretty good hard on seeing you dicked at both ends.” Tim explained. “He ain’t no different than us. He just pretends that he is.” The alpha kneeled down and got closer to Jensen’s ears to whisper. “When he sees you moaning and begging for a knot, he’ll too realize how wrong he was about you. He won’t complain at all then. He will happily fuck you as you always wanted to. You did wanted his knot, right Jenny. You don’t have to lie to me. I mean, I watched you squirting when that ugly ass Shabby fucked you. I saw you at your lowest, baby. You don’t have to hide yourself from me.”

“Please… Please, lemme go… Please, Tim. I won’t… I won’t tell anyone.” Jensen finally managed to put some words together.

“Love how you beg, Jenny.” Tim got a biting kiss from the omega’s lips. “You’re so fucking hot like this. Don’t worry about the doctor. We taught you everything you have to know about giving him good time. You’ll be a very good slut for him.”

“I wanna fuck the bitch again.” Shabby Dick got near. “Come on, Tim. I wanna fuck him one more time.”

Tim let go in favor of getting another beer and Jensen found himself on his back again.

<><><>

The time slowed again for Jensen. He was really tired even though he had quit fighting and screaming long time ago. He had no idea how these alphas still could continue with their vigorous efforts in fucking him. They told him that it was because his special omega scent drove them crazy and gave them power, but Jensen was skeptic about that. To his nose, he smelled disgusting; sweat and dried blood. Disgusting.

“Welcome back, doctor!” He heard Roddy speaking on the side. “You woke up earlier than I expected. Timmy boy here said it wouldn’t take you long, though. He should know, he knocked you out.”

Jensen heard some grunts from the doctor and he realized they covered his mouth. He could have seen him if he raised his head since no one currently poking their dicks in his mouth, but he had no strength left in him to do so. Shabby Dick was behind him, his knot safely stuck in his ass, maneuvering Jensen’s hips by his huge hands to increase his pleasure. He had asked Jensen to milk him again, but Jensen had long lost his control over those muscles. And even Tim could not manage to bring him to orgasm after the fifth time.

Doctor was struggling by the sound of it. Probably he still believed that Jensen was innocent in this. Jensen wanted to be innocent, but his still leaking –freaking over-leaking- ass proved otherwise. Now, he felt extra guilty. It was because of him that the good doctor was lying tied up on the floor of his own house.

“Shabby! Come on boy, the doctor wants a taste too.” It was Roddy again.

“He can taste his mouth while waiting, right Doc?” Tim came up with the brilliant idea.

Jensen did not try to resist when they moved him while he was still stuck with Shabby Dick’s knot. He just let himself be moved. He did not raise his eyes to look at the doctor’s eyes to witness the disgust he was sure residing there. He let some crude hands to arrange the way his face placed on top of the doctor’s groin.

The doctor smelled different than the other alphas. There was still that distinctive alpha scent, but he smelled somehow fresher, sweeter, and definitely nicer. Jensen had learnt by now that resistance was meaningless and he would be in world of –more- pain if he didn’t do what the alphas asked of him. However, he couldn’t do it just like that. He whispered a small apology before starting which was apparently very amusing to the alphas.

“What the fuck?! Did he just say he’s sorry?” Shabby Dick exclaimed.

“What the heck you’re sorry for, Jenny? For giving him a blow job.”

“Boys, boys! He knows he sucks at it. I think it’s only proper.” Tim’s explanation led them into a loud laughter. He, then, knelt next to Jensen and whispered into his ears. “You see how hard he is Jenny? I told you he would be, no? He is just like us, baby. And you’ll try your best to give him a nice blow-job. I mean, you made him hard, it’s only polite.”

He was right, the doctor’s cock was not limp. He was not as hard as the others’ even though he was already bigger than all. Jensen tried to wet his lips to prevent further parching of his lips. The corners of his mouth was torn from previous blow-jobs and his lower lip had several tears from the slaps he had suffered. It was going to be painful in any way, he did not want to increase his suffering it even more. He tried to collect saliva in his mouth. True to the alphas’ words, his mouth only watered when there was a cock hitting his throat; without one he was completely dry. Jensen did not understand how he could still manage to wet his both holes when he was so thirsty.

He gave a tentative lick to the doctor’s cock. The organ twitched under his tongue. If it was not for the precome bursting out, Jensen would think it was because the doctor was disgusted with his touch. At least, it was not going to be too bad for the alpha then. The taste of his precome was different too, just like the wide mushroom head of his dick. It made his mouth water even before he took it in his mouth.

“You’re learning really fast, Jenny. You started teasing and everything.” Roddy commented, his speech was a little off with alcohol.

“Nah, our Jenny was always a tease, weren’t you baby. The way he swung his butt, no one walks that way.” Shabby added.

“Only little whores who have that itch between their legs.” Jensen couldn’t tell who this one was, because someone held his head to push him onto the doctor’s dick. “Start sucking, you little bitch!”

Jensen opened his mouth big despite the pain; held the tip of the cock between his lips and sucked it in, sliding it on top of his tongue just as Roddy taught him. Doctor P. struggled with zeal though Jensen did not know if it was to run away or to push more. He did not have any choice though, the hand holding his head kept pushing until his chin touched the doctor’s balls. It was way too deep for him to breathe and Jensen figured out that his body had some saved energy to flop around to let his enforcer to know that.

They kept pushing him to give long, torturous deep-throats to the doctor until Shabby Dick was done. He had made a wet mess over the doctor’s groin with tears and saliva by then. He used that brief break to cough and clean his face.

“Now is going to be the fun part, Doc!” Tim explained while moving Jensen away. “Now, you’re gonna taste that sweet, sweet ass of this trashy omega.”

Jensen let himself lay down and breathe. He had learnt by now that he could not check out and go to sleep where he would not feel whatever was done to his body. No, he kept stay awake to feel every single thing done to him and by far worse, done by him. Even now, he knew that what was leaking form his ass was not just Shabby’s cum, but his slime too. He did not check what they were doing to the doctor. It did not matter, he was going to be fucked no matter what.

As he predicted, it was different but also the same. They grabbed him and placed on top of the doctor. It was the first time he was on top of an alpha, so at first he was a little confused; couldn’t grasp what he was supposed to do. But before he could even think, he learnt that it was also possible to be fucked in that position too. Tim held the doctor’s now very hard and very erect dick and lined it to Jensen’s ass.

“Now, get low slowly, Jenny. You want the doctor to remember this, don’t you? Or… Let’s be honest, you wanna remember this. You wanna play this in your mind again and again and decide if it is better than your dreams.”

It was strange that Jensen managed to feel more ashamed. Everybody knew about his daydreams? Doctor P. learnt it now if he had not before. Maybe his mom was right all along, maybe he was sending messages to the alphas of the town. However he could not continue his thoughts since the doctor’s huge cock was sliding in him. He was big, too big to get in easy even with all the juice Jensen was secreting. Of course it did not help that Jensen’s hole was already sore; as if it was torn to pieces.

“There you go, baby. Slowly… Fuck, you’re swallowing the whole damn thing. Such a hungry hole you have, Jenny. Even after drinking us all, it still craves for cock, isn’t it?” Tim continued whispering into his ears while slowly lowering Jensen down.

“Timmy! What the heck are you watching that closely, man? You too have thing for the doctor’s cock?” Roddy asked drunkenly, somewhere form back.

“Fuck you!” was the only answer he got from Tim.

They might have bickered more but Jensen’s ears were throbbing with blood now that he was all the way down. He did not know if it was the size of the dick he was riding or the strange position, but it felt like the doctor was pushing deeper than anyone else had been. He could feel its pressure at his lungs, as if it wanted to poke out of his mouth.

Tim forced him to move up and down, but Jensen knew that he had consumed every bit of energy left in his body. Even when the alpha tweaked his nipples until they lost their color and turned white with the pressure, he could not raise his butt any higher. The pain made him to convulse and shake, but his legs were as strong as wet noodles, they simply did not carry him. When Tim realized that he could not make Jensen help his own rape, he tried to move the doctor’s hips. That did not work as much as he wished either if his cursing was to be believed.

“Oh, Jay! You think you’re helping this little slut by not fucking him. He was gagging for you. He wants you more than he wanted any of us.” Tim asked the doctor, who could only answer with grunts because of the fabric covering his mouth. “And, I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna like the third method. But, you guys didn’t leave me any choice.”

Jensen knew he was not gonna like any of the methods. He could not comprehend what it could be. Obviously Jensen could not manage to move enough, and the doctor was clearly too stubborn to do so. How on earth Tim could make them do it, Jensen did not know but he knew he was not gonna like it. Strangely, when he figured out what the third method was, his legs suddenly decided to work again, but by then the other two alphas were already holding him in place. Jensen was again too stupid to realize it sooner. He could have catch it when Tim asked some help from the others to ‘double dick the bitch.”

It was not supposed to be possible. How come a person could fit two cocks in his asshole? How did this thing have even a name? How was Jensen still alive to feel it? Today was a day that Jensen learnt a lot. They pushed him down so that he was lying on top of the doctor, his cock still deep in him. Two alphas were holding him down, effectively pushing the doctor too to prevent his escape effotrs. And most importantly, Jensen felt the way Tim was pushing his own dick next to the doctor’s.

“You gotta open him up with your fingers first!” Someone tried to help Tim.

“Nah! He’s loose enough already.”

It pushed and pushed and Jensen was afraid it might as well open another hole for itself to get in. But suddenly, it slid right in. Tim did not stop until he was all the way in and Jensen was wailing like a banshee.

“Fuckkkk!” Tim moaned, stopping for a quick second. “He’s so fucking tight.” Then he started pumping in and out.

Every time Tim’s balls hit Jensen, he felt like his hole was torn open large enough that he would not hold the dicks, and every time that cock was pushing in, it kept re-opening him with a new wave of pain as if it was the first time. He could not breathe well with the weight of two alphas pushing from the top and the incredible pressure pushing from the bottom. He was going to die, suffocate while fucked by two alphas. Maybe it was the salvation he was begging for.

It was not. They did not let him die. Tim decided his friends should taste the pleasure of double dicking him too, so they too took their places behind Jensen in turn. They kept fucking him until the doctor’s knot grew and sealed the hole. For a while Jensen was sure they were going to keep fucking him with or without the knot, but they did not. Instead, they stand on top of him and shoot their last load –their words- on his broken body.

“That was fun, huh?” One of them asked.

“Oh man. I don’t think I can come like for a month. I’m just finished.”

“I give you three days at most.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right. But, hey. Now we have resident slut in the town. No need to suffer blue balls.”

“Damn right. Jenny would welcome us anytime. Right baby.”

Jensen knew they were talking about him, but could not understand the words they were speaking. Everything was a blur, and his eyes were so heavy.

“Hey, talking to you, slut!”

“He’s in the seventh heaven, not gonna hear you.”

“I’ll wake him up.”

At first, Jensen thought they were pouring water on him. He, then, realized it was not the case.

“Timmy boy, you’re a sick fuck!”

“Watch out, it’s coming on my pants.”

It was not something he did not deserve probably, but he still turned his head away to not swallow the piss.

“Good night, doc! I’m sure Jenny here will help you when he got enough.”

And they left. Jensen laid down on top of the doctor, waiting for the knot to deflate or a heart attack to stop his misery.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was completely dark because the bastards had taken all three lanterns with them. It was too quiet too; Jared could hear his own heartbeat. He could do nothing but lie under a dead-silent omega; waiting for his traitorous knot to deflate. He did not know how long it had been; it felt like hours. He had tried to free himself, but every time he moved, Jensen whimpered in pain so he decided to wait until they were separated. What scared him most though was how quiet the poor kid was. Jared tried to communicate with grunts but Jensen was probably in shock, did not respond in any way.

It was getting really cold and Jared was really worried about the omega lying naked -and wet- on top of him. Jensen was already too skinny and Jared was thinking how this cold on top of what he had been through was going to affect the poor omega’s health. He did not want to think about his psychological health at all. Not until they both were clean and Jensen’s wounds were tended.

The omega did not move even after Jared’s cock slid out of that abused hole. He kept lying without a single noise. If it was not for his soft heartbeats, Jared would not know whether or not he was still alive. It took Jared a few minutes to free his arms from the bondage. When he removed his gag, Jensen stirred back to life. The omega softly slid to the side while mumbling apologies.

“Jensen, Jensen…. Shhh.” Jared sat up and tried not to scare the omega even worse. “Do you hear me? You’re safe now. No one is gonna touch you. Safe!”

The boy did not give any sign that he had heard him. He kept mumbling, apologizing and crying all at the same time. On the other hand, even if he had heard what was said, Jared did not think he could believe him considering only moments ago it was his knot that had been locked in the omega’s buttered ass.

“Jensen… Listen to my voice, OK? We now will go upstairs and I’ll check your wounds. Easy…Easy.”

Jared did not know if the omega understood anything he had just said. He tried to be as slow as he can and pulled his pants on. It took him a little while in the dark to find his jacket, but he found it before approaching the skittish omega. Jensen did not give any sign that he was aware of where Jared was; he was half-sitting and half laying down. Jared assumed he could not sit on his ass right now, after everything he had gone through.

“Let’s go, Jensen. Here.” He slowly covered the boy with his jacket. “Jensen, hey… can you get up?”

Jensen mumbled something but it was too quiet for Jared to understand the meaning.

“Do you want me to help you get up?” No answer came from the omega, “Jensen, I’ll touch your arm OK? Only your arms over the jacket… Only to help you get up.”

When Jared held the boy’s shoulders, Jensen twitched a little but then let himself to be pulled up.

“Can you walk, Jensen?” It was only then Jared realized that the omega was actually nodding his head as an answer. “OK, good. I’ll keep my hand on your shoulder, just in case. It’s dark and I don’t want you to roll over from the stairs.”

When they were up in the house, it was a little less dark due to the full moon shining outside. Jared could see dark smudges running down on Jensen’s face and legs. He hoped not all of it was blood.

“Here, let’s go to the kitchen.”

There was some embers left in the stove, barely enough to lit and warm the room. At least, Jared did not have to build a fire from scratch and there was enough warm water to clean up Jensen’s wounds. Leaving the omega standing next to the fire, Jared added some wood into the stove. He then brought one of the washtubs and covered its inside with a bedcover. He did not want Jensen to sit on the rigid surface.

“Jensen, let’s get you cleaned up, OK? Get in the tub for me.” Jensen moved like he was sleepwalking. “There you go. You’re doing really good. Now, listen to me. I need to clean your body and then treat your wounds, OK? If we don’t clean them, they might get infected. You don’t want that, right?”

Jensen did not answer but Jared was not really expecting a response. He, first, lit a few lanterns to see everything more clearly. Jensen looked worse than what Jared had feared. His right eye was almost completely shut down with an ugly swelling. There was an open wound right on the corner of his eyebrow, the blood had run and dried in a long line on his face. The other eye was a little bit swollen too, but at least it was open. Jensen’s pretty nose, the nose that made all the girls in the town jealous, now covered with dried blood and semen, swollen in the middle. Jared wanted to hope, but he knew that it was broken. The omega’s angle-bow lips were now turned into a putterfish’s, left side more swollen then the right and there was blood trails on the split corners. Jared realized with horror that the alphas had forced the poor boy to take their knots in his mouth too. Monsters!

He slowly uncovered the trembling boy while explaining everything he was doing. The last thing he needed was to scare the already skittish omega even more. It took him quite some time but he managed to clean all the wounds on Jensen’s body. At the beginning, the boy did not even show any signs of pain, but when it came to his rectum, Jared had had to stop and calm him before touching him there. Unfortunately, the poor kid needed stitches, 8 at his rectum and 4 at his left knee. It broke Jared’s heart to operate on the already pained boy. Even with the calming tea Jared had forced him to drink, he was in agony. He kept begging in whispers for Jared to stop, clearly not completely comprehending his situation.

When Jared was satisfied with his work so that none of Jensen’s wounds would get infected, he had to carry Jensen to his bed since the omega was finally passed out. He dressed Jensen with his own underclothes and bundled him up securely under the thick quilt. Then he had to rush through his cleaning; he did not want to leave Jensen alone now, when he was the most vulnerable. Jared was not naïve. He had lived in the big city where all of his family and friends were treating alphas, betas and omegas the same. Even then he had known how different it was in countryside. However, only after he had become a doctor and started living in small towns, he had realized how different it actually was. Without an alpha, omegas were less than nothing here, especially if they did not have enough money. He knew with certainty that no one in the town would do more than a slap-on-a-wrist to the alphas who had violently raped Jensen. And that punishment(!) would only occur because it had happened in Jared’s house. In this town, or in any other, it was always the omega’s fault. Especially an omega like Jensen who did not have an alpha father/brother and worked all the time to keep his stomach full.

What even worse was that Jared knew Jensen believed those lies too. He remembered with an ache in his heart how Jensen apologized when he had been forced to give a head. He remembered how those vile bastards made fun of the omega’s biologic responses, and how broken Jensen got every time he heard them.

He decided on not sleeping in another room; he could not risk how Jensen would behave if he woke up alone. Instead, he opened up his guest-mattress right next to the door and sat down on it reclining on the back pillows. He knew sleep would not come today; so he watched Jensen’s bruised face under the moon light. The boy was still so pretty, even after all that beating, it hurt Jared to watch him. He remembered that shy, blushing, curious boy talking to him whenever his mother was busy in some other room. He had been so lively, full of energy and happiness regardless of how little life had given him. It was so easy to make him laugh and none of the ‘oh, I’m so proper’ flirty laughs that most girls and omegas always gave Jared. No, the real, full-body, spewing-tea-out-of-his-nose laughs. Jared had been leaving work early on Wednesdays just to have a chance to talk to him, make him laugh, watch how impossibly more bright his eyes got when Jensen saw him enter the house.

How those monsters took that boy and in less than a day turned into this grieving omega, Jared could not understand. How could any human being resist against those heartbreaking whimpers? How could they hurt such a beauty, break his nose, bleed his eyes? If they did not care how he looked when they fucked him, why did they bother stealing from him by force; why not travelling to the whore-house and fuck someone else? Although he knew the answer, he could not help asking. He knew, damn it, he knew. And that made him feel even guiltier. How many times had he witnessed how those bastards talked about Jensen? Jared knew they all wanted a piece of the omega. Hell, Jared wanted him too, though he would never use such disgracing words to cover up his own desire. But, he had never taken their words seriously. He knew Jensen was not in the right social bracket for them to mate. In a small town like this, that stuff was important. So, Jared got that why they were angry and why they tried to cover up their lust. He never joined them in their sick jokes, but did not oppose to them either. He had not thought, even for a second, that they would actually act on their morbid fantasies. And Jensen, poor, innocent, beautiful Jensen paid for Jared’s shortsightedness. Jared could never forgive himself.

<><><>

He had not planned to doze off, but apparently it had happened anyway because he jumped out of his sleep with a heartbreaking whining raising in the room. It was Jensen. The kid was having nightmares; probably the soothing effect of the tea was over and the pain he felt mixed into his dreams.

“Jensen… Jensen… Wake up. Shhh. You’re alright, you’re safe.” Jared got closer to the bed and spoke as softly as he could.

He knew touching the omega would be a huge mistake right now. The effect of his voice was immediate though. The boy tried open his eyes and managed to half-open the one which was not lost under the massive swelling.

“You’re having a nightmare.”

“I…” Jensen’s words was cut with a heavy cough.

“Drink this. Jensen. Listen to me. You gotta drink this. Like that. Good. It’s gonna help your throat and it’ll help with pain too.”

Jared managed to get the omega drink several spoons of the concoction he had prepared last night.

“Where am I?” The boy managed asking, in a voice Jared could barely recognize.

“You’re safe. My house…. Jensen… You remember what happened yesterday, right?”

Jensen nodded as an answer. His posture told Jared that the boy remember everything and he wished he had not.

“I am… I am really… I know the words are not gonna help you much now, but. I am really sorry for what happened to you. What those monsters did to you. And…. Jensen… I am sorry I—what---” Jared had to collect his breath and thoughts; he did not know how to explain himself at the moment. “I am sorry about what I did to you too. I wish I could take that back. And… And… I want you to know that no matter what anyone says you are not responsible for what those monsters did. It was not your fault.” He exhaled and finally looked at Jensen to gauge his reaction. However, the kid was just looking at him. “Jensen. Do you… You get what I’m saying, right?”

Jensen shook his head; obviously it was too early to expect the omega to decipher Jared’s half-assed apology.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not the time to talk this anyway. I don’t know what I was thinking…. Jensen. I…” He stopped abruptly, not actually knowing what to say how to say it.

“I’ll go now.” He heard Jensen finally managed to talk again with that hoarse whisper.

“No… Jensen… How can you… You cannot even walk. And honestly, even if you could I would not let you just walk out of here.”

“I’ll take the back way. No one would see me, sir.”

Right. Of course Jensen would think about _saving_ the doctor’s face.

“Jensen, can you please look at me? I don’t care about that. Look at me please.” Jensen rose his head to fix his working eye on Jared’s face. “Jensen, I am the doctor and I want you to stay until I say you’re fit to leave. You understand?”

The omega looked at him and Jared felt his heart -or whatever left from yesterday’s disaster- shattered into million pieces. Jensen looked like he was at the end of his life. Like an old man, waiting for his time; with a drop of tear rolling down from his open eye.

“Now, you’re gonna sleep more. Your body needs sleep to get better. Don’t worry about anything, alright? No a thing.” He helped Jensen to get lower in the bed and covered him with the comforter. “If you need anything, and I mean anything, a sip of water or need to use to toilet, you let me know.” Jensen did not look like he was comfortable with the idea so Jared had to repeat, “I’m the doctor, aren’t’ I? So, doctor’s orders: no getting up unless I’m with you.”

Before he left the room, he heard Jensen whispered thanks. He had to leave the room because he did not want to cry in front of the broken boy. And he needed to prepare something that would give the omega enough nutrition while keeping his inner body activities minimal and soft.

Jared did not go to the dispensary and when his errand boy stopped by, he simply told him to visit all the appointments to cancel them and not bother him unless it was an emergency. It was easier than he had expected to take care of Jensen. The omega was too beaten and weak to oppose anything Jared asked him to do. Except the time Jared had to force him to use the bathroom because the boy was too ashamed to ask for it. He only did it when Jared explained him that waiting would only hurt him later, would cause his stitches to brake and Jared would end up re-doing them.

Jensen looked significantly better when he woke up the third time that day, when the sun had just gotten behind the mountains.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Jared asked trying to be look as small and non-threatening as he could.

“I… doctor… I am better, now.”

“Good. Hope you feel the same after you tried my stew.”

“Doctor P. Why?”

That was the question Jared was afraid that would come too early. He sat down next to Jensen.

“I’m assuming you’re not questioning my stew, right?”

The boy looked at him. There was a little bit more light in his open eye. Jared wanted to believe it was a good sign.

“Why are you doing this? I mean…” And he started crying softly. “You were there. You saw… I am not… doctor, please let me go.”

“You mean, I should let you die?”

“No.” The small tear balls were rolling down, and Jared wanted to dry them. Stop the boy’s pain. “No… Doctor I know you’re… you’re a good doctor and want to help because I’m sick now. But--”

“Jensen, stop please. I want you to listen to me. And listen to me carefully. If you think I am keeping you because it’s my responsibility as a healer, you’re… Alright, it is my responsibility, but it is also my responsibility because--”

“It wasn’t your fault doctor. You know it, I know it. I don’t know why I am like this, I am really sorry--”

Where could Jared start? How could he manage Jensen to see the wrongness of what had done to him? That it was not his fault? How could he override the years of omega shaming in a single conversation, right after the terrible trauma?

“Jensen. I know that you’re gonna have it real hard to believe, but can you please give me a chance to explain myself?” He waited the boy’s barely there nod before continuing, “First and foremost. What those alphas did to you was wrong in every level. I want you to at least believe that I believe it. Even if you don’t, that’s how I feel. It was wrong because you asked them to stop, and they did not. And you know what; in front of the law, even if you **verbally** asked them to do, it was wrong because they needed your guardian’s approval. Are you with me so far?”

“I did not asked them--“ Jensen’s sentence cut half with sobs. “I swear I didn’t, doctor P.”

“I know that, Jensen. God I was there. I know it, shhh…”

“They said-- They said because I was wearing-- I was doing laundry-- I did not know they were gonna-- I did not allow them in-- I swear, I didn’t, I swear--” The omega’s sobs stopped his words, his breathing too.

“Alright, Jensen, look at me. I believe you, baby. Now, just drink this… Shhh. Yes, drink a little bit more, for me.” Jared tried to calm the nervous boy; afraid that his hysteric sobs would bust his stitches. “Like that… I believe you, Jensen. I do. I want you to believe yourself too. It was not your fault. They entered the house illegally, they attacked you while you working. I know it. I do not blame you, at all. I want you to know that.”

“I—doctor-- I got-- It hurt so much, but I still-- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Jensen, it’s how our bodies work. It’s a normal reaction and only means that your body is working properly. Like… Like when we eat food, we digest it, right? Like that. Even if it’s my stew and tastes like horseshoe, we digest it. Because it’s how our body work.” He took a breath and held Jensen’s hands. “And… Jensen I know you feel like it was your fault and there had to be something you could have done. Do you know, how I know it?”

The omega shrugged, his eyes did not raise from their hands on top of the bed.

“I know it because that’s how I feel too.”

“But you--“

“Jensen, you’re--- God. Jensen you’re a kid.”

“I’m almost fourteen.” That made Jared smile a bit.

“Alright; you are _young_. And even though you’re strong for an omega, not strong enough to stop three alphas. I am an alpha, Jensen. Look at me. I’m huge. I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t stop myself either. And I am feeling horrible. You don’t know how bad I feel that I was the one of those that hurt you. And you’re already--- Yeah… So, I’m saying that even if I know it was not my fault, I feel like it was. So, I get that why you feel like that too. But, Jensen. It was not.”

“Does it matter?” The kid asked. Another heavy question.

Jared knew that in this town no one else would think so.

“Jensen. Why don’t you concentrate on getting better for now?”

“I’m not a kid, doctor. I know where I’m gonna end up when I get better. And, frankly, I… I’d prefer--“

“No, don’t say such things. First of all, nobody else needs to know. Those knot-heads cannot go and gloat about how they broke into the doctor’s house--”

“Doctor P. We both know that they already talked. Not about breaking in, but… you know. And townsfolk think I’m staying here now because—you know.” Jensen stopped with a painful smile, and Jared knew the kid was right. “This is going to kill my mom” he added after a while. “She was… she just got the good news and was happy. I mean really happy.”

No one would hire Jensen’s mother again if she kept him in the house. That is of course if she could keep him safe in the house without an alpha there to shove off the knot-heads. Jared knew Jensen could not live in the town unless he moved to the whorehouse.

“There is nothing keeping you in this town, right? You can move to city, Jensen. You guys can find jobs there and get paid even better than here.” He wanted to say that Jared would not let anything bad happen to him. He wanted to say that he would just get him and get lost from this cursed town. But it was not the time. It was too soon. “Jensen, believe me it’s gonna be a new and better day tomorrow. You’re gonna be stronger than today. And I give my word, I won’t let you down. Now, get ready for the stew.”

<><><>

Friday started slightly better than Thursday. Instead of a blood curdling nightmare, Jensen woke up to the banging door. However, the slight better-ness was ended when Jensen heard his mother’s voice. So, she was back in the town. She was back and she had learnt that Jensen was in an alpha’s house instead of his home. Most probably, she had heard what the mukthar’s son and his gang told about Jensen too. How much of slut her son was. How wet he had become when they were knotting him one after another. How many times he had come...

A strange wave of panic rose inside him. Somehow, hearing his mom’s voice made everything more real. Hearing her voice… That was her crying voice, Jensen knew. The same voice she uttered when she tried to cover her crying. Now, Jensen understood better when her mom had mentioned how doctor was treating them differently because he was from the big-city. What the doctor said about how it was not his fault or in-front-of-the-law business or the importance of saying _no_ … All of that meant nothing in Jensen’s world. And hearing his mom’s voice just reminded him how his world worked. And how different it was from the big cities’ and good doctors’.

It was not long before Jensen’s mother entered the room.

“Ohhh…. My baby… Jennishko…” his mom kneeled next to Jensen, her blue eyes jumping all over Jensen’s face and body. Her hands were gently touching here and there, probably afraid to hurt him.

“I’m sorry, mom… I… I couldn’t stop them.”

“Is he alright, doctor? Is he?”

“He’s getting better Missus Ackles. He’ll fully recover in matter of days.” Doctor replied from where he was standing at the door.

“How did this happen? How? Oh, my babushka…” His mom continued her babblings while combing his hair with her shaking fingers. “I’ll clean your name, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll go to mukhtar’s house now, and ask him to marry his son to you. Right away. He cannot… Everybody knows in this town that you were a virgin. No honest man could take that and not marry the omega. No honest man… Oh, Jensen.”

“Mom… you know he’s never gonna do that.” Jensen tried to be brave.

“He’s mukhtar of the town, Jensen. He cannot let-“

“He’s gonna say very hurtful things, ma. And… you know our words are not gonna mean nothing.”

“If…” His mom turned to look back at the doctor, “If the good doctor could be a witness.” She suddenly left the bed and run to the shocked alpha. “They’ll listen to you, doctor. If you say you witnessed that the slimy Roddy took my baby’s honor, the mukhtar has to listen to you.” She kept begging while hugging the doctor’s legs. “You’re an honest man, doctor. Good man, an alpha. You will tell the truth, won’t you? My Jensen doesn’t have alpha to protect his honor. It’s a good deed, doctor. I don’t have much to give you, but God would reward your honesty. My boy needs this. Please?”

“Mom!” Jensen tried yelling but his voice was still not working that well yet. Also, even if he could scream right now, his mom wouldn’t hear anything in her state of mind.

“He won’t mind, right doctor? You’ll help us. The Lord won’t forget it. I’d prey for your soul every day.”

“Missus Ackles… Please get up… Please. I… I… If that’s what Jensen wants-”

“Of course. He doesn’t wanna have this dark stain on his honor.”

“Missus Ackles, look at him. Don’t you see what they did to him? How could you ask your son to marry the monster who did this to him? Even if they accept it, can you imagine how he’d treat your son?”

“You don’t understand, doctor.” She got up, her hands now clasping the doctor’s hands instead of his legs. “We’re simple people and… and… Doctor P. no one, no one would accept Jensen now. Can’t you see it? Who would marry an omega who had not one but more knots before his first heat?”

“I would.” The alpha cut Jensen’s mother’s monologue.

She could not continue her speech, her mouth was frozen in a weird way.

“Alpha, are you-“ She started; her eyes were bright with hope. But Jensen could not take it.

“Mom, stop it!”

“But, Jensen…”

“Missus Ackles. I meant—Obviously, I would love—But—“ He breathed in a way as if he was running. “Jensen’s not healed yet. It is a pretty big decision and I don’t think it is time yet. Also, think about it. Are you gonna let your only omega son to live his life with one of his rapists? Seriously??”

“Doctor, I do know what is best for my own child. And… It is not really nice to offer to get marry-“

“Mom! Why are you forcing the doctor?! He is the only kind person-“

“You shut the hell up, Jensen. Look at you, my son. Look at you. I know the doctor was one of them, everybody knows that. You’re staying in his bed. It’s only fair if he behaves responsibly and marry you.”

Jensen did not know how to answer his mother. How to tell her that, no, the doctor was not one of them; they had had to tie him up in order for the doctor to fuck Jensen. How could he explain that the doctor had no intentions or interest in bedding Jensen, let alone marrying him?

“Momma, he’s the doctor… how…?” And apparently he did not have to explain the words, Jensen saw the understanding in his mother’s teary eyes.

“Excuse me.” The alpha stepped closer to Jensen. “Missus Ackles, I was serious before. I don’t think it is time for Jensen to decide. Actually, he needs to rest to get better. Maybe you can come tomorrow and discuss?”

“Am I to leave my son here?” Jensen’s mother asked “In an alpha’s house… alone?”

“All due respect, Missus Ackles, but you cannot protect Jensen right now and he needs protection.”

Jensen saw that his mom wanted argue more. He knew to his mother leaving her omega son in an alpha’s house meant only one thing.

“Mom… It’s not like me staying here gonna make people think worse than they already thought. I wanna stay here.”

“No… No, Jensen no… You should not say such things. People would think you want alphas to-“

“Fuck the people, mom. Fuck it!” Jensen had had enough. “I don’t care what they think anymore. Look at me! Don’t you see what they done to me? Don’t you see or don’t you care? I can’t take a dump without busting the stitches in my ass. I just… I just don’t care…” he could not continue though. The pain in his chest was overwhelming; no way could he express that pain through words.

“Missus Ackles… Why don’t you come in the evening? Jensen needs to rest.” The doctor led Jensen’s shocked mother away.

He came back to Jensen after a minute with a glass of tea.

“Jensen, please drink this. You need to calm down. Crying like this might hurt your stitches.” He asked with that tender voice of his.

Jensen drank couple of sips because he could not refuse the doctor after everything he had done for him.

“Doctor P. I’m sorry my mother-“

“Jensen…” Doctor cut Jensen’s apology with a serious tone. “I know this is really too soon after what you’ve been through but I feel like I have to talk to you now; before it is somehow too late.”

Oh, this was what Jensen was afraid of; that the doctor would realize that Jensen did not really worth all his efforts. Being a nosy, clingy, shameless slut of an omega.

“Hey, hey… Look at me Jensen. See, that’s what I’m talking about. I don’t want you to expect the worst all the time. And, before continuing, I want you to know that there is no pressure. I don’t expect an answer from you; you don’t have to tell me anything. I’ll just talk and we’ll leave it there until you’re back to your health. Understood?”

Jensen nodded, not knowing what to expect but the worst.

“When I left home for my studies to become a doctor, my family… they wanted me to get married. They thought it would be hard for a lone alpha to go away from home.”

Jensen nodded, that was understandable.

“But I did not accept it… I wanted to find a mate that I desire, not one that my mother chose. Do you understand?”

Jensen nodded again. It was the dream of youth, finding your mate like in the old songs.

“My family understood that and they did not force me, not then, not after I graduated and was sent here. I was waiting for the right person, omega or beta to claim and love. Do you… You understand right? I wanted to live the whole experience, finding my mate, courting him. Talk to him, make him laugh, make him love me so that he’ll accept when I ask for his hand, when he is of age...” The doctor then held Jensen’s hands, looking at his eyes he continued. “Jensen… do you… You have no idea, right?”

“I understand that, doctor P.” Jensen answered and added hurriedly, “Everybody wants that love story as long as their family allows.”

“Yes... Yes...” The alpha exhaled and raised his eyes up as if looking for an answer written at the ceiling. “Jensen, I guess you never realized how I always came early from work when you were at the house?” Jensen shook his head while the doctor kept talking. “How many times I found you when you were carrying water from the fountain and helped you? How I visited your house to bring you presents whenever I return visiting the city?”

Jensen knew all these things; but he never… What the doctor was trying to say?

“I know it was never too blunt but…” The doctor continued, his voice was almost begging “I… I had to wait until you were of age. My momma would beat my ass if she learnt I was trying to court a 13 year old omega.”

Was doctor trying to say what Jensen thought he was?

“Doctor P. Are you-- Why are telling me this? Why are you telling me this now?”

“I know, I know… Jensen listen to me, please.” The alpha held his chin gently and tilted Jensen’s head up to keep the eye contact. “I know it is not the time. I know you need to rest and get better and then be free to decide if you really want it. I—After what I did, I don’t really expect you to—“

Not knowing that he was planning to do so, Jensen placed his hand on the alpha’s mouth to shut him up. He tried to understand what was happening, really happening. The doctor was trying to ask for his hand against all the odds. And he was saying it was not because he felt responsible but because he had planned it before. Before yesterday? Before Jensen lost his virginity and became a joke for alphas of the town.

Jensen tried to understand the doctor’s real intentions by reading his eyes; but Jensen had no idea what the alphas eyes trying to say. Probably that was just another lie the old nanas told, what kind of language the eyes spoke anyways. Even if it was the truth, even if the doctor had been interested with Jensen before yesterday, how could he still do after everything Jensen did? How could he even think about accepting Jensen as a mate after seeing him under three different alphas? No, the doctor was trying to be an honest man and doing what Jensen’s momma had told him to do.

“Jensen?” The alpha asked. “Why are you so quiet?”

However, even if it was the case, even if the doctor was trying to be a good guy; Jensen would gladly accept it. It was not like Jensen would be a burden to the doctor. The alpha surely could get any other mate easily, have as many as his heart desired; he was young, rich and respectable. Jensen would care for the house, the garden. He would even care for the alpha’s kids from his other mates as long as he was safe in the docotr’s house. He had seen alphas marrying old nanas just to have a stay at home babysitters or cooks. Jensen could be like that. Sure, it would not be easy to _almost_ have the doctor, but not really. Seeing him every day, hearing his love making while not being able to touch… But it would be thousands times better than arranging a marriage with the other three alphas. Not that Jensen believed his mom could force them to do so. If Jensen did not accept the doctor’s kind offer, he would most definitely end up in the whore-house.

“If… Doctor, if you ask me, I will graciously give my hand. And I won’t ask for anything, I swear, I won’t. I’d take care of you, your house, your kids and your mates even. You won’t ever regret. I swear.”

<><><>

Jared listened to the crying omega. He knew Jensen would not believe him, not right away. Even so, he did not expect such a self-disregarding response. The omega kept going on how little a burden he would be and how much work he could do.

“Jensen, yes that was me asking. For real. Now, please drink more of the tea and get some rest. Tonight I’ll talk to your momma to finalize it.”

“Thank you doctor, thank you so much.” The omega hugged Jared’s hands and kissed them reverently.

Jared let the battered omega to drink some more tea. It was not going to be easy, but he would convince Jensen of his love. He would marry him and take him away from this cursed town. And maybe, maybe he would even make the omega love him back too.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s mother’s reaction and the way she is trying to help his son might be really strange for some readers. Just keep it mind that Jensen’s world is not a modern western society, and sadly the method she tries here is pretty real and common where I grew up.


End file.
